Tub of Lard
"I also do Magic Tricks!" -Tub of Lard lying in episode 4 Tub of Lard is definitely a slow-poke, but he also is a Pathological Liar, a condition in which he lies for no reason but to do it and can barely control it, and sometimes will lose him challenges. Coverage Episode 1 - He wasn't found like some of the contestants, but he is seen talking to Feather. He does say that not all of them all losers, they just lose alot, showing that he definitely is not a winner. TOL is then seen talking to Headset, his pathological liar syndrome shone through in that scene, stating that he's blind and does not see the hole that he just looked at seconds earlier. Next, he claims he is not in the game when Chocolate Bar asks, and then blows up when TNT is thrown in his direction. He ends up on Moonstone's team, Are We Even On The Show. Episode 2- Tub of Lard is first shown in a mansion that Moonstone built, and comments that it is indeed red. When both said mansion and a backup are both destroyed (courtesy of Mango), he claims to have another backup mansion (which is actually a rock), claiming that it is also an underground mansion, but both Headset and Smartie fall in and die. Once the challenge is announced, he claims that not all murderers are evil and they just have weird hobbies (as he says this, he holds a bloody knife). He ends up dying when he is lured into a random house and eats presumably drugged food. Smartie ends up being the last one alive, sparing his team from elimination. Episode 3- Tub of Lard doesn't do much in the episode. He claims that the Mango ninjas killed him just as he was speaking. Moonstone and Headset left him, and he ended up dying, with what could be laxatives in his back. His team lost and he was up for elimination. Episode 4- Knowing that the episode was supposed to "develop" the characters, he claimed that he wasn't just a "fat pathological liar", but he also did magic tricks, only to steal SharkBearBerry's wallet. He is in the bottom 2 at elimination, and is the last one safe, with Poison eliminated. Later, he ends up getting into an argument with Headset about the Pretty Princess Perfection series and which of the two games is better, but he ends up losing said argument. Moonstone reads his thoughts later, and he is still mad that Headset overrode his opinion on the game, and calls him an idiot inside his head. However, the two end up making amends and are friends from this episode on. The duo then talk about how Chalky was chosen as "the smart one", although TOL thinks that he is more of a voice of reason, showing that he is more down-to-earth rather than lying constantly. Chalky ends up losing the challenge, so Are We Even On The Show is up for elimination again. Trivia * He is the first Excellent Entities character to ever have a disorder that was permanent. **Nail originally had a stutter but it was removed after episode two. *He was based off of a character in South Park. * He first appeared on episode 8 of season 1 with a different design. * He sounds like Dough from Inanimate Insanity and Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time. * He likes fries as shown in episode 7, Moonstone says that she'll give him fries if he does the challenge. * In the same episode, it also reveals that he's obese. This is possibly because of eating a lot and being lazy/slow. Category:Males Category:Lazy Category:Contestants Category:Team Volumers of the Heathers Category:PARTY TARTY OF LARTY Category:Tartin of Lartin Bath Tub of Glass of the Lid WaterJarsworsse Category:Funny Category:Fat Category:FUCKIN' MLG Category:Villans Category:Liar Category:Bland Category:OBESE